


Waking Up Too Early

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Earth C, F/F, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, Human, I Ship It, Kanaya - Freeform, LGBT, Lesbians, Love, Morning, Oneshot, Post SBURB, Rose - Freeform, Ship, Short Story, Spooning, Troll - Freeform, Troll/Human relationship, god tier rose, otp, rainbow drinker kanaya, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rose wakes up too early and watches as her wife sleeps beside her.





	Waking Up Too Early

Rose groaned as the alarm began ringing and she had to open her eyes to get ready for more work, way to early for her taste. Just because she was a god didn't mean she didn't need sleep, and the fact that it looked pretty dark outside of the window in the bedroom she shared with her wife didn't make the situation any better. As a god, she would really bring up work days that started a bit later at the day so that she could sleep in, yes that would be nice, both for her and the people. The citizens of New Earth didn't deserve to see the horror that was a tired Rose woken up way too early after all.

She moved her hand towards her nightstand and carefully turned the alarm off, the electronic betting still in the back of her mind, looking at the time and seeing that she had woken up an hour too early.

Stupid clock.

No wonder it was still dark outside.

She turned around in bed, slowly because her muscles felt tired and wanted more rest, and soon saw her beautiful wife sleeping beside her with a smile on her black lips and her horns buried into the pillow in a weird position, thankfully it hadn't broken yet. But more weirdly was the fact that Kanaya still looked like she was solid asleep, she was usually the one that had to literally drag Rose out of bed and all.

Her gray skin was practically sparkling and lighting up so much so that it was even visible through her black nightgown, as it had accidently began glowing again as she slept, something that happened once in awhile, and Rose just admired the beauty of Kanaya, the woman of her dreams. The rainbow drinker skin of a troll truly was out of this world, it was an art.

Her heart sped up a bit as she thought about how lucky she was to have that jadeblood in her life, she wouldn't want it any other way. Kanaya made her feel free and happy, and she could never thank her enough for that. She was honored to be her wife, to be married to the most sweet and amazing troll that ever had walked New Earth, and the entire universe.

So she let out a small smile and leaned in closer, carefully pressing her lips on her gray forehead, planting a sweet kiss which made Kanaya make a small high pitched yet relaxed sound along with a deep purr as she was in her dream world, probably dreaming off fashion or having a date with Rose.

Rose let out a laugh at the unexpected sound, loving the fact that trolls made some unusual sounds like that, it was pure and she never got tired of it.

She carefully embraced her wife from behind, enjoying the warmth of her body as she made Kanaya the little spoon, and closed her eyes, just enjoying the moment.

She wouldn't get to sleep more, but atleast she would get an hour of cuddling her amazing wife, the woman of her dreams.

Her true love.

She wished this moment would never end, but once Kanaya woke up, she would make sure she got to know how much she meant to her.


End file.
